parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Fox Detective (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style)
MilanFanMovie2016's movie spoof of The Great Mouse Detective It appeared on YouTube on September 1, 2017 Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Branch (Trolls) *Olivia Flaversham - Disgust (Inside Out) *Hiram Flaversham - Lem (Planet 51) *Toby - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Mrs. Judson - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ratigan - King Louie (The Jungle Book (2016) *Ratigan's Thugs - Monkeys (The Jungle Book (2016) *Fidget - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bartholomew - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Felicia - Poultra (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Bartender - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Barmaid - DJ Suki (Trolls) *Juggling Octopus - Z (Antz) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Miss Kitty - Angie (Shark Tale) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) and Ash (Sing) *Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Aunt Fanny (Robots) *Piano Mouse - Buster Moon (Sing) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Tank Gang (Finding Nemo), Pollice Officers (Zootopia), and Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Client from Hamstead - Celia Mae (Monsters Inc) *Disguised Criminal - Junior (Storks) *The Queen's Audience - Sloths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown), Wildebeests (The Wild), CDA (Monsters Inc) and Snowball's Friends (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mouse with a Church - Valiant Chapters: # The Great Fox Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles # The Great Fox Detective Part 2 - Branch Finds Disgust # The Great Fox Detective Part 3 - Enter Nick Wilde # The Great Fox Detective Part 4 - Enter King Louie # The Great Fox Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # The Great Fox Detective Part 6 - The Unusaul Footprints/Here's Lightning McQueen # The Great Fox Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Fox Detective Part 8 - Snowball Kidnaps Disgust/The Chase # The Great Fox Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # The Great Fox Detective Part 10 - King Louie's Plan # The Great Fox Detective Part 11 - Nick Wilde's Observation # The Great Fox Detective Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Fox Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Fox Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Snowball # The Great Fox Detective Part 15 - Nick Wilde and King Louie's Confrontation # The Great Fox Detective Part 16 - King Louie's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # The Great Fox Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" # The Great Fox Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Fox Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase # The Great Fox Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl # The Great Fox Detective Part 21 - "I'II Never Forget You"/A New Case # The Great Fox Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips Used: *Zootopia (2016) *Trolls (2016) *Inside Out (2003) *Planet 51 (2009) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Shark Tale (2004) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Antz (1998) *Over the Hedge (2006) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Sing (2016) *Robots (2005) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Storks (2016) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *The Wild (2006) *Valiant (2005) Voices: *Jason Bateman *Justin Timberlake *Mindy Kaling *Justin Long *Owen Wilson *Kevin Hart *Vincent Pastore *Albert Brooks *Gwen Stefani *Woody Allen *Bruce Willis *Garry Shandling *Renee Zellweger *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Scarlett Johansson *Jennifer Coolidge *Matthew McConaughey *Jennifer Tilly *Andy Samberg *Ewan McGregor Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:MilanFanMovie2016